Frozen passion
by MysticFantasy
Summary: While dancing around their feelings for one another, Steve and Natasha find themselves stranded in a frozen wasteland with no idea if they'll be found by SHIELD or freeze to death.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen passion**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Natasha looked over his shoulder and lightly smiled when she saw Steve had pulled his hood up to better cover his face and was fully bundled as he easily carried the large crate. She could easily understand why he was covering up so much. He'd spent enough time around snow and ice.

He was only here in the icy wastelands with her because Fury said that they would be the best pair for the mission.

Luckily, it was a simple enough mission.

Find a supposed hide-out, find out if it was being used or not and put an end to it. They found the hide-out, no one had been in it recently, alert was put out that it might be used again and then the two began to remove any supplies that were there.

There hadn't been much so it didn't take long to get it all out and loaded into the quinjet.

"I'll start the jet." Natasha announced over the winds.

"Alright." Steve answered. "I'll make sure everything's secure."

Natasha climbed into the jet and out of the cold winds. After shutting the door and making sure it was secure, she removed her gloves and scarf as she sat at the pilot chair and started the engines.

As they warmed up, she took a quick glance to the door that led to the cockpit. Where Steve was.

When Fury had told her that it was just going to be her and Steve on this mission, she had been a little excited. She hadn't been sure when it happened but she had one day discovered that she might have developed a crush on the super soldier.

One day she just noticed how golden his hair was, how his blue eyes always seemed to sparkle, how sweet and warm his smile is, how her heart would suddenly start racing if he was close to her and how wonderful and perfect he is.

It was always at the last part of her thought that Natasha would remind herself that someone like Steve would never go for someone like her.

He's a perfect angel basically sent from heaven while she's a former assassin with a bloody past.

Still, her heart was waiting for the day when she might be able to tell the captain her feelings.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve double checked the strap on the last piece of cargo. He stood and wiped sweat from his forehead right as his cell phone rang.

Quickly checking the ID, he answered.

"This better be important Stark." he said. "Natasha and I are about to head back to base."

_"Well, your definition of important and my definition of important are two totally different things."_ the voice of the famed inventor answered.

"Point?" Steve pressed as he heard the engines start but stayed in the cargo pit.

_"Have you asked her yet?"_

"_That_ is what you called me for?" Steve exclaimed.

_"Yes."_ came Tony's calm and casual answer. _"Listen Captain Clueless, she's into you and you're into her. You need to ask her to be your date to this little party we got invited to and while we're there ask her out."_

"Tony, is this really the time for you to be giving me dating advise?"

_"When am I not?"_

"Ok, you got me there." Steve admitted. "But I can't just ask her like that."

_"Of course you can. It's easy. Just flat out ask her. The worst that can happen is that she says no."_

"That right there is what I fear most Tony." Steve said looking over to the door and making sure it was closed. "Natasha wouldn't go for someone like me."

_"What makes you think that?"_ Tony asked.

"I just know." Steve replied with a sigh. "Look, I'll call you later. It's time for take off."

_"Alright. But when you get back and I find out that your tongue didn't wrestle with hers I'm gonna..."_

Steve ended the call before he could hear the rest of Tony's statement. He'd heard enough from his friend and he didn't need to hear more.

With the light sigh, Steve left the cargo area and made his way to the cockpit where he found Natasha patiently waiting.

"Sorry I took so long." he said as he sat in the second seat.

"Don't worry about it." Natasha replied. "I just got off the line with SHIELD and gave them our ETA. It might take us a while longer because the wind is going to pick up a little."

"How bad?" Steve asked as they strapped in.

"Not too bad. Shouldn't give us any problems." Natasha answered as she flipped a few switches. "We should be back in time to hear Stark complain more about that party he's dragging us to."

"Yeah." Steve lightly chuckled. "He's still bugging me and Bruce about not taking dates."

"He's so annoying." Natasha said. "Not everyone wants to have a date. I don't have one."

"Really?" Steve asked. "I thought you and Clint would definately go together."

"Everyone assumes that but not always." Natasha answered. "Clint wants to go stag and see how many phone numbers he can get."

Steve was silent as the quinjet began to take off and climb higher and higher into the sky. The special equipment SHIELD installed on the jet wasn't really doing much for keeping the window clear of snow for more than a few seconds.

When they were the right atmosphere and jet was leveled, more or less, Steve dared to speak again.

"Just out of curiosity, would you like to go to that party with me?"

Natasha looked over at him and Steve could swear that he saw a faint smile.

"Yeah." she answered with a slight crack in her voice that she prayed Steve didn't notice. "Sounds like fun. I bet we'll turn a few heads when we walk in together."

Steve lightly chuckled and hoped she didn't notice he was most likely blushing. Other than Tony not being able to tease him about not having a date for the party, he had finally asked the woman he secretly had affections for to be his date for the party.

It felt like a huge accomplishment and Steve admittedly agreed, with some painful truth, that Tony had been half right. Asking Natasha to be his date had been easy but it was asking her out that was going to be the hard part.

He felt so sure that Natasha wouldn't even see him as more than friend and that was what was really stopping him from asking her out. Along with his shyness and nervousness.

He believed that he was ready to love again but he just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be hurt as badly as the first time and he didn't want to hurt the woman who'd caught his attention.

Steve was just about to ask Natasha something when the quinjet suddenly jolted to the side and dropped a few feet before Natasha was able to get it back under control.

"What was that?!" Steve exclaimed.

"I don't know." Natasha answered as she hit a switch. "We're loosing power in engine one. We can't stay in the air. Prepare for emergancy landing. Get SHIELD on the line, Steve."

Steve quickly got on the radio system and found the right channel.

"Captain Rogers to SHIELD helicarrier! Captain Rogers to SHIELD helicarrier!"

_"Captain Rogers! This is Agent Coulson. What's your situation?!"_

"Agent Coulson! Agent Romanoff are loosing power in the jet. We have to do an emergency landing! Send a team to our coordinates!"

"Hang on!" Natasha shouted as another jolt tossed the jet to the side as alarms started blaring.

The world began to shake uncontrollably as they started falling toward the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Pain and cold totally consumed her. Making it difficult to want to wake up.

_Wake up?_ she thought to herself. _When did I fall asleep in the first place? _

With great force, Natasha somehow managed to get her eyes to slowly open. At first, everything was fully blurred together to where she couldn't even tell apart colors.

She closed her eyes and counted to thirty before opening them again. Thankfully, things were more clear now but it was darker than she last remembered.

She was still in the jet. That much was certain. But wind was blowing through the large hole in the window, bringing the cold snow and ice with it.

_We crashed._ she thought as her thoughts became clear again. _Something happened, we lost power, I told Steve to...Steve!_

Using all the strength she had at the moment, Natasha turned her attention to the seat next to her and spotted the super soldier.

He was slouched in the seat, the safty belt the only thing keeping him in it really. A gash hidden somewhere in his now crimson colored hair allowed blood to run down the right side of his face.

With her head still clearing, Natasha couldn't tell if he had any other injuries.

"Steve." she managed to speak in a low and raspy voice.

Her hands went to remove her own seat belt and she felt a twist of pain coming from her left wrist. She was able to movie it fine and figured that it was just bruised or twisted.

"Steve." she called again, this time with a stronger voice and managed to get her strap undone. Now that it was off, she tried to move toward the soldier.

Her legs were shaky and felt like they were going to give out at any moment. But it was her need to see if her friend and secret crush was still alive.

She practically fell against the control panel but used it as a way to get herself across the small space to Steve. Once she was by him, she dropped to her knees.

"Steve, wake up." She said lightly grasping his shoulder and giving him a small shake.

The soldier didn't respond and this scared Natasha. She pressed two fingers on his neck and tried to feel for a pulse. She held her breath with fear when she couldn't feel it right away.

She moved her fingers to another spot and let out a shaky breath of relief when she felt her fingers rise as she felt his pulse. She measured the pulse and discovered that it was still strong.

"Steve." she said giving him a more forceful shake. "Steve, wake up."

She heard a low groan and Steve slowly moved his head. She helped him sit back properly in the seat and removed the safty belt.

Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw Natasha above him.

"Natasha." he groaned out.

"Steve, are you alright?" she asked. "What hurts?"

"I'm fine." he answered trying to sit up more. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she half lied. "I don't know what happened but we crashed."

"Crashed?" he repeated with a tone of confusion. "Crashed where?"

"I don't know where we are." Natasha said. "We just took off from out mission and something caused us to crash."

"Radio." Steve said. "We sent a call."

"We did." Natasha confirmed. "Let's try to get to the back of the jet and get out of the cold."

Steve nodded and tried to stand up. Natasha did her best to help him move and noticed blood covering his left pant leg. He had a cut just above his knee that was allowing the blood to spill out but it didn't seem serious.

They moved into the mid section of the jet and Natasha shut the door to the cockpit, thus stopping the wind and cold for the time being.

Steve sat heavily on one of the bench chairs while Natasha found the first aid kit. After a few minutes, she was able to clean and banaged all of their wounds that she was able to see. She wasn't sure if there were any internal injuries and wouldn't know until they were able to get to a hospital.

"Natasha, are you sure you're ok?" he asked as she finished wrapping a bandage around his head.

"I'm fine Steve." she answered. "Just a little bruised."

"Where?" he asked taking her now lowered hand in his.

"Just my wrist but it's fine. I can still use it." she answered. "Stay here and I'll look for some blankets."

"I should help." he said.

"No. You need to rest. You have a serious head wound and need to stay put." Natasha declared. "You were able to give Coulson our coordinates so it won't take them long to come find us. Maybe a day at the most. We just have to wait it out a while."

Steve wanted to protest and insist that he could help her but he knew not to argue with her. Injured or not, she was a fierce woman that shouldn't be pushed.

Natasha began to look through the compartments and on her third try was able to find a few blankets and pillows.

It was then that she was able to tell how cold it was starting to get. She knew that if they stayed close together to share warmth they would have no problem of staying awake and alive.

But if the weather continued to get worse than there was no telling what would happen if they weren't found in time. They had limited options. Building a fire with what they had was their best chance but they would save that as a last resort since they would have to either open the cockpit again or break a window to let out the smoke.

"Here." Natasha drapped the blanket across Steve's shoulders and then did the same to herself before sitting directly next to him. "We have to stay as warm as possible until they find us."

"Right." Steve agreed and turned a little so that they were closer together.

_I can do this._ he told himself. _Just a day of sitting this close to Natasha. I can do this._

_Sitting next to Steve for a little over twenty four hours. Simple enough._ Natasha told herself as she tried not to rest her head on his shoulders. _The others will find us soon and then we can get out of here and things will be back to normal._

The sound of the wind outside told them both that it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep. In an instant, she was fully awake and looked over to Steve.

He sat slouched against the seat and had fallen asleep as well. It was then that Natasha realized that she was snuggled close to his body. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and didn't want to move but knew she had to.

Falling asleep in conditions like this was not acceptable. No matter how tempting it was to just try to go back to sleep and be so close to someone who made her weak in the knees.

"Steve." She said as she shook his shoulder. "Steve, wake up."

Steve stired with a small groan and opened his eyes.

"That's it. Wake up, Steve." she encouaraged.

"Natasha?" Steve asked. "What...what's going on?"

"It's alright. We just fell asleep."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure." She answered. "Not long. I don't think. How do you feel?"

"Better than when we first woke up like this." Steve answered. "You feel alright?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Just a little headache."

"You cold?"

Natasha knew that was a silly thing to answer. Sure they were surrounded by freezing winds and snow and ice but she wondered if Steve knew how warm he was. His body was just gushing out warmth and she barely felt any cold.

"I'm fine." she answered. "You?"

"I can handle it." Steve answered. "I was around this kind of weather for over half a century."

"I honsetly can't imagine what that was like." she said as she wrapped her blanket around herself more.

"Guess it was a good thing that I was 'sleeping' the entire time." Steve said.

"Did you dream?" she asked.

"I honestly don't remember." he answered. "It all happened so quickly. I want to say that I did but I can't remember."

"Well, for you, it did happen pretty quickly." she said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed. "So, any idea how this happened?"

"Not sure." Natasha answered. "It couldn't have been the weather. The winds weren't strong enough to bring us down like that."

"You think that it could have been an enemy attack?" Steve asked.

"By who?"

"Well, we did a raid on a supposedly abandoned hide-out and took everything that was inside. What if someone was using it and managed to find out who took all their supplies?"

"They would have to have some serious toys to find out it was us and be able to shoot us down." Natasha said. "But...it is possible. Which means..."

"They'll come looking for us." Steve finished.

.

.

A/N: _Sorry it's short. Spending the holiday out of town but was able to use a cousin's laptop to write and post this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! _:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"This is Agent Romanoff. Is anyone able to hear me? Repeat. This is Agent Natasha Romanoff and Captain Rogers. Is anyone able to hear me?"

Static was the only answer but she decided to try one last thing.

"If anyone on the SHIELD helicarrier can hear me, please try to locate our coordinates. We suspect that we may be targeted by an unknown source."

Natasha left the radio on in hopes that the helicarrier somehow being able to track the signal. She went back into the cockpit where Steve was still sitting.

"No answer?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered as she sat down next to him again. She felt him drape the blanket over her shoulders and felt the warmth return to her body. "I hate to say it but we might be stranded."

"Does this mean that we'll have to stay here until rescue or should we try to find the closest town?" Steve asked.

"Let's wait a few more hours." Natasha answered. "If we don't hear anything within the next four or five hours, we should probably try to locate the nearest town."

"Alright." Steve agreed. "Why don't you rest for a while and I'll get a few things ready in case we do have to leave."

"I should help you." Natasha said.

"No. I can handle it. Try to rest." Steve said as he stood and headed to the cargo hold.

Natasha watched Steve the entire time until he vanished into the cargo room. She right away noticed she missed the warmth that had come from his presence. Without his warmth, she could feel the chill of the cold start to grasp her body.

Being born and raised in Russia, she was use to cold weather. Exactly the kind the was going on outside the crashed plane that was acting as their makeshift shelter. But it wasn't until Steve was next to her, sharing his body warmth, that she realized she didn't like the cold very much.

She cast her eyes to the cargo door which had been left open. She could easily hear Steve moving around. The sounds of clutter being shoved or moved around was the only thing keeping Natasha seated.

Without Steve sitting by her, Natasha suddenly became very worried about him. She knew that his regenerative powers were nearly finished healing any and all wounds he recieved from the crash.

Her regenerative abilities weren't on the same level as the famous soldier's but her wounds were healing nicely.

She was just worried that he might suddenly collapse out of the blue or he was actually more hurt than he let out. Which happened many times which earned him an earful from all of his teammates and Fury.

Natasha felt she would forever be amazed by the man who was only a few feet away. She was still amazed by the fact that he had been single at all in his time even before he'd become Captain America.

He had a winning personality but it seemed that women in his time were almost as shallow as the ones today.

_Their loss._ Natasha thought._ They missed out on a great chance but I sure won't do the same_.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve hated leaving Natasha alone but he knew that they would need supplies in case they did have to leave the crashed ship. The only supplies they really had were the things they'd taken from the hide-out.

They hadn't really gone through them when they found the boxes but now was as good a time as any. He just hoped to find something that would be of use to them.

As he continued to open boxes at random, his thoughts went back to Natasha.

She was easily the toughest woman he's ever met. Tied with Peggy even. Both were tough as nails and new how to use their abilities to the best they could.

He missed Peggy every day of his life but he noticed that the pain was becoming less and less painful. Thinking back, he realized the pain hadn't been so bad on the same day that he realized he'd fallen for Natasha.

Was his new love for Natasha helping him overcome his past? Would it be enough to help him get over the pain and guilt he felt for not having been able to get back to Peggy and missing their date?

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get past that hurt and guilt even if he did find new love. Peggy would always be his first love but he felt so sure that he'd found a new one.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"There wasn't much but I packed enough things to last us a week." Steve said as he walked into the main area with a duffle bag in hand. He placed it on the ground before sitting down next to Natasha.

As soon as he did, he right away felt her shivering.

"You're shivering." he pointed out as he wrapped his blanket around him.

"I should be use to it." Natasha replied. "I was born in Russia, lived there until I was able to get away years later...Guess I'm loosing my native touch."

"I don't think that's possible." Steve said as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to his body.

Both their hearts started racing at the simple action but they both noticed that the shivers that held Natasha's body were no longer present.

"That's better. Thanks." Natasha said and tried to, regretfully, move away from him.

"I don't think so." Steve said tightening his grip on her slightly. "Can't have you getting sick before we even leave the plane."

"I don't think I can get sick." Natasha said. "I don't even remember the last time that I had the sniffles."

"You got that side effect too huh?" Steve asked. "I was told that I would never get sick again thanks to the serum. Poisons, hypnosis, drugs, alcohol...none of it can work on me."

"At least you get to have fun drinking Stark under the table." Natasha said with a smirk as she recalled all of the drinking challenges that Tony and Clint had put Steve through to try to prove that he could still get drunk.

After twelve challenges, Steve remained the champion and Pepper had come so close to dragging Tony and Clint to the hospital for possible alcohol poisoning.

Natasha herself had won quite a bit of money from those challenges and she was starting to believe that Tony and Clint were starting to catch on that Steve really can't get drunk.

"Did you ever really drink before the serum?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really." Steve answered. "Couldn't afford it. Only real times that I did drink were for celebrations and the one time I discovered that I can't get drunk."

"So it's not a total loss for you then. Is it?"

"Not at all. What about you? I know you can still get drunk but how much do you have to actually drink?"

Natasha felt a small smile creep onto her face. She was warm again, with the arm of the man she'd fallen for wrapped around her and they were actually talking about themselves.

Maybe this mission hadn't been a total disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha slowly opened her eyes that snapped open when she realized that she'd fallen asleep. She looked to her side and realized that she had her head on Steve's shoulder and that he was asleep.

Even though she didn't want to, Natasha knew she had to wake him up. But he looked so peaceful and worry free as he slept.

She wondered if this was how he looked when he'd been under the ice all those years.

A quick glance at her watch told Natasha that they would have to be on the move in two hours if help didn't arrive soon.

"Steve," she said and gently shook his shoulder. "Steve, wake up."

Steve stirred and woke up almost instantly.

"Wha happened?" he gasped.

"We fell asleep." she answered as she wrapped her blanket around herself more.

"How long?" he asked as he sat up straight.

"We weren't asleep too long." she said and stood. "I'm going to see if we have a line of communication yet."

"I'll come with you." Steve offered as he stood and followed her to the cockpit where the spy began to fiddle with the radio.

"Come in. This is Agent Romanoff. Is anyone there?"

The two waited for what felt like hours filled with eternal silence until...

_"Come in...Come in Agent Romanoff. We copy."_

The two Avengers sighed in relief.

"This is Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers. We've been attacked and shot down by an unknown enemy. We are currently stranded in an unknown location. We need rescue immediantly."

_"Affermitave Againt Romanoff. We are tracking your location and rescue will be there in an hour. Do you have shelter?"_

"Yes. We are still in the jet that we used to come on our mission." Natasha answered. "It's still in tact and providing shelter. We will remain in this location."

_"Copy that. Headquarters over and out."_

Natasha removed the headset and looked back up at Steve.

"We're going to be alright." she said.

Steve gave her a light smile.

"Let's just wait it out then." he said as they moved back to the mid section of the plane. They sat down in their same spots and stayed close together to keep warm.

"So, we've got an hour to kill. Want to play truth or dare?" Natasha asked with a little smirk.

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Why don't we just get to know each other a little better?" he suggested. "We don't really know each other that well. This could be like a private team bonding."

"Steve, are you suggesting something?" Natasha asked in a playful tone as she raised a brow at him.

The soldier right away turned red.

"N-no. No. I don't mean _that._" he stammered nervously.

"You don't like me?" Natasha teased and smiled more at his nervousness.

"No...I mean, I do...I do like you Natasha..."

"Good enough for me." Natasha cut in as she leaned close, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Steve's breath hitched inside him and he froze all over. It took a few seconds for his mind to realize what was going on and react.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve slowly opened hi eyes when they finally parted. His lips were still burning from the kiss as he stared into Natasha's green eyes.

"Not bad." Nataha said with a fond smile. "I knew you were a natural at a lot of things but I didn't know you were a natural kisser."

"I didn't know either." Steve said a he felt his pounding heart start to calm down. He hadn't felt his heart race like this since Peggy had kissed him. He had felt electricity racing through his body.

He enjoyed every second of it and wished that it would happen again. But he knew better than to rush something like this.

Natasha kissed him out of nowhere and he wasn't sure what women did after things like that. He wasn't sure if she wanted something more or not and he didn't want to assume anything until he got a clear signal.

"I can tell that you don't need much teaching." Natasha said as she laced her fingers with his. "That was amazing. How many women can say they've kissed Captain America?"

"Including you, three."

"Just _three_?" Natasha exclaimed only half surprised but then lightly smiled. "Well, at least I'm the first woman to kiss you in this time."

"That's true." Steve agreed. "And it was a heck of a kiss too."

"Thank you." Natasha said with a smile. "I'll be honest, Steve. There hasn't been a man who's gotten my interest like you."

"I can say the same about you." Steve admitted. "Peggy is the only woman who's sparked my interest. But the first day I met you, I instantly became interested. After seeing you help us in that battle against Loki, I think I instantly fell for you."

"You're also the only man who's ever been so honest with me. About anything." Natasha added. "We definatly need to go out once all of this is over."

"Like a...date?"

"Definatly a date." Natasha answered. "I can show you everything I think you'll like. There's still a few places from the forties that haven't changed."

"I can't wait." Steve said.

.

.

A/N: _Sorry chapter is short. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To _Proofreader (Guest)_ screw off. This is a made up story. You don't like it, don't read it. Please keep your notes to yourself!_

.

_Chapter dedicated to Qweb._

.

The wind howled loudly outside the wrecked shelter and it felt like the temperature was dropping greatly.

Natasha pulled her blanket around her as close as she could. She let out a shaky breath and saw it fog up before her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her body and smiled lightly when she felt the warmth they gave off. But only by so much.

Even Steve's body wamrth couldn't fight off the cold that was starting to creep inside their bodies.

"It's getting too cold." Steve said as his own breath appeared in small puffs. "We need a fire or something until help arrives."

"We can use those crates from the raid." Natasha suggested.

Steve nodded in agreement.

Together, they both stood and went into the cargo hold where the air seemed to be even colder. Everything was a mess after the wreck but it only made it easier for them to collect broken pieces of wooden crates. They gathered a good enough amount and piled it in the middle of the cargo room.

Steve was able to get a fire going and soon they had a fire giving them light and warmth.

"That's better." Natasha said with a smile as she placed her head on Steve's shoulder as they settled against a few duffle bags mostly filled with written information.

"Much." the soldier agreed as he wrapped an arm around her.

The two sat in silence as they watched the flames dance before them. Enjoying the warmth from the fire and from each other.

"It feels like it's taking a while for the others to find us." Steve said.

"The storm is probably slowing them down." Natasha replied. "It may take them longer to get here than they originally declared."

Steve accepted her answer and remained silent. He didn't want to cause her any worry but he was actually doing his best to remain calm and collected throughout this whole ordeal.

Being trapped inside this plane around an icy wasteland with a huge blizzard going on was making him have flashbacks to when he'd crashed the Hydra ship.

The cold that had creeped onto him, the water that engulfed him, the ice that had trapped him...

It all felt too familiar.

But he wasn't back in that ship again. He was in a new time and a different situation. This time, he wasn't being drowned by the icy waters that had claimed him once before.

Now he's just caught in a snow storm in a crash plane. He had a fire helping to keep him warm and a strong woman at his side.

This was not the forties.

He has friends and a possible future with another woman he's fallen for. A new team and his career as a captain was climbing to new heights.

Despite how great his loss had been when he first learned how long he'd been trapped, Steve felt that he was a lucky man. He'd been given a great gift that allowed him to do things other people could only dream of doing.

Yes, Steve felt like his lucky star was shinning down on him greatly.

_BOOM!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve grabbed the duffle bag that had their supplies and looked up to see Natasha get her jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at the door.

Natasha nodded and Steve threw open the door. The wind and snow streamed into the plane as the two forced themselves out and into the open.

Steve grabbed Natasha's hand and the two began to quickly make their way across the frozen land. The snow quickly covering their tracks.

Though barely able to see, the super soldier was able to spot what looked like a few large slabs of rocks and headed in that direction. They made it to the rocks just as the wind slowed down slightly.

They ducked behind the rocks and huddeled close as they tried to see who it was that was searching for them. They were able to make out soldiers clad in dark uniforms as they stormed into their crashed plane.

The men were shouting to each other but were too far away for the two Avengers to hear what they were saying.

"Enemy. Can't see who it is though." Natasha said.

"Same here." Steve said. "They're going to head this way so we need to move."

Natasha nodded and they quickly began to move away from the rocks and into the white landscape.

They had no idea where they were heading but right now it seemed better than being caught by the enemy.

Unfortunatly, the enemy didn't see it that way since a bright spotlight suddenly shone down on them.

The two Avengers were momentarily blinded by the sudden light but try to press on. This did little since they were both suddenly tackled from out of nowhere and landed in the snow as they struggled to get free.

When Steve tried to punch one of the soldiers off him, his eyes went wide when he noticed an all too familiar patch on the shoulder of his sleeve.

This small hesitation allowed the soldier to use a powerful stun gun to zap the super soldier. It worked enough for Steve to nearly fall unconscious.

Natasha noticed this and tried to call out for the captain but she was gagged and restrained. She was roughly led to the helicopter that landed near by. It wasn't long before a now unconscious Steve was placed in the chopper with her while restrained as well.

When the doors shut and the aircraft began to ascend, she also notice the patches on the uniforms.

Hydra.


End file.
